This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays have pixels with light-emitting diodes.
It can be challenging to design displays with light-emitting diodes. If care is not taken, high transistor leakage currents, slow transistor switching speeds, routing complexity, voltage drops due to ohmic losses, and other issues may adversely affect display performance.